


Shenanigans of the Masked Circle

by LaughingLizzie



Series: King Leo, voice of the ancient aliens. [2]
Category: Persona 2
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingLizzie/pseuds/LaughingLizzie
Summary: Just small events happening before the game with the executives of the Masked Circle.Focusing mostly on good ol' King Leo.





	Shenanigans of the Masked Circle

Tatsuya fiddled with his lighter, he had an itch that could only be relieved by seeing an orange glow, and the thick smell of smoke clouding his nostrils. There were whispers all around the enclosed space, they were talking directly to him, Tatsuya wanted to scream at them, cursing the world and his place in it. And yet he listened to one of the voices and followed its every command.

“Why are you always here?”

Tatsuya stopped focusing on the voices and focused on the person in front of him. It still seemed strange to Tatsuya to see the other executives out of their masks.

“Maybe it’s because I’m always ready to follow the exalted ones’ command,  _Lady Scorpio.”_

She looked annoyed at the response, dramatically rolling her eyes before pulling a cigarette from her pocket.

“Can I borrow that?”

She held out her hand indicating that she wanted to use his lighter, she was expecting it, Tatsuya obliged handing it to her, she lit it up and started inhaling before giving it back to him. There was silence between the two.

“You seem different.”

Tatsuya looked at her.

“Calm, like you’re not going to explode with anger at any second.”

Tatsuya nodded. She seemed to know, Anna looked back at him almost like she was anticipating him to spill every secret he had.

“Yeah.”

His voice cracked. He was nervous to talk.

“I’m not angry today.” The answer made him shudder. It made him think back to the sanatorium, and his drugged speech, speaking simplistically so he wouldn’t confuse himself. He always watched out and was always aware of how he was speaking. He was mostly embarrassed when he slurred his words, it happened when he was nervous though his voice went to the opposite extreme, with a loud, commanding voice that scared everyone else.

Today was just a calm day Tatsuya didn't feel any specific mood .

“Right.” Was Anna's response. Tatsuya’s face turned into a subtle shade of red, he was supposed to be this intimidating leader by the way things were going Anna had more qualifications to be the executive’s leader than him.

“I mean that’s obvious, I guess I’m not in the mood today.” He tried to laugh it off, his poor attempt of faking laughter made it even clearer to Anna that something was probably off today, and her opinion of him became poorer than it already was.

She didn’t say anything, Anna continued inhaling her cigarette, the accumulation of smoke that had built up around them made Tatsuya cough quietly he wasn’t used to this type of smoke. He stared at the cigarette watching her with every inhale he looked at the the small orange glow, he was tempted to set the rest of the cigarette on fire and just watch it turn to ash.

Anna flicked the cigarette and stomped on it. She then proceeded to leave the area, Tatsuya made one final attempt to seem more like the leader he was supposed to be. He let himself talk without thinking of what to say.

“I was thinking about setting your smoke on fire while you were still inhaling it.”

Blurting out homicidal thoughts was not to way to gain respect throughout the ranks. Anna picked up her pace if it wasn’t for her injury she would’ve sprinted out the door.  

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it's probably just me. I imagine Tatsuya as this intimidating person, when he has the mask on, if you get rid of that security he reverts back to that nervous awkward teen state albeit still murderous. And is it just me, but okay if he didn't start hearing the voices till after rumours were spread, does that mean all the crap that happened to him. As he was described as always nervous.. (paraphrasing.) 
> 
> Does that mean everything that happened to him was because he was anxious or something?  
> (I think it's just me that thinks that.) 
> 
> Anyway, I don't when I'll write another chapter for this, or if I'll even write another one if you have any ideas please don't hesitate to voice them.
> 
> If you're interested in my tumblr here it is.
> 
> https://the-beasthq.tumblr.com/
> 
> I have no idea if that was a good transition.


End file.
